Dangerous Vacation
by TimeGuardian
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru think they are going on a nice quiet vacation, but trouble is not far behind...


This is a Usagi/Mamoru Adventure/Romance.   
In this one, Usagi is 21 and Mamoru is 24.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
On to Chapter One...  
________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi was cleaning up her apartment. She had just moved in, and she   
finally unpacked the last box she had.  
  
"Finally finished," she sighed.  
  
Usagi settled back into her sofa. It was a lot of work, but she finally   
had a place of her own. Who would have thought that she of all people   
would be preparing for college, and living on her own? Rei had a cow   
when she showed her the acceptance letter. *About the only time I have   
ever seen her speechless* Usagi thought with a chuckle.   
  
A knock at her door broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Coming, Coming." She opened the door to find her fiancee Mamoru.   
  
Just before she had moved into her apartment, he took her out to dinner   
and proposed to her.  
  
*And I have been on cloud nine ever since...*   
  
Mamoru leaned foward to kiss her. "Hey Meatball-head, you've got a   
great looking apartment."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Thank you Mamo-chan, but I don't think you came here   
to complement me on my homemaker skills."  
  
Mamoru smiled and walked inside. "You know me too well, my love.   
What if I told you I came here to take you on a vacation before the  
new college semester starts?"  
  
Usagi closed the door, and walked towards Mamoru.  
  
"Oh Mamo-Chan, do you mean it really?" Usagi asked.  
  
Mamoru waved the tickets in front of her nose. "Two all expense paid   
tickets to New York, USA. How about it Usako, you want to go see   
some sights?"  
  
Usagi threw her arms around his neck, "Do I? Yes!! "  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Well then, pack your bags, lets go! We will be back   
in plenty of time for the start of the fall semester."  
  
"I have never been on an airplane before, this is going to be fun!"   
Usagi said excitedly, as she rushed to pack...  
__________________________________________________  
  
They boarded the plane, and settled into their seats in the coach   
section. Usagi was sitting near the window seat, while Mamoru   
sat beside her.  
  
After a box lunch, and an inflight movie, Mamoru was feeling   
sleepy, and was trying to take a nap.  
  
Usagi, however, was wide awake. She was feeling kind of jittery,   
and decided to try and get some more food to calm her nerves.  
  
She tapped Mamoru on the shoulder.   
  
"Umm, Mamo-chan, I am going to see if I can grab another bag   
of peanuts."  
  
"You're still hungry? Seesh, you ate your sandwich and mine..."  
  
" I'm still hungry!! I promise I will be right back.."  
  
She got up walked towards the rear of the plane. Parting the   
curtain that seperated the galley from the rest of the plane,   
she looked for the stewardess.   
  
"Umm, I'm sorry to bother you..."  
  
She never got a chance to finish her sentence, for the next  
thing she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Usagi was staring down the barrel of a gun...  
  
_____________________________________________________  
Hmm....on to part two!  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Usagi stared at the gun for quite a few seconds. However, before   
she could react, she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She   
crumpled to the ground, unconcious.   
  
The man holding the gun looked towards his partner, who had been   
behind Usagi. "Stow her in the cargo hold and tie her up."  
  
"Sure," a feminine voice replied. Picking up Usagi's limp form, the   
lady made her way to the back of the plane.  
  
The man placed the gun back in his holster, and smiled.  
  
"The plan is proceeding nicely..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru awoke to the sound of the captain's annoucements.   
  
He stretched his arms and looked beside him to find...  
  
no sign of Usagi. *Now, where could she be?*  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi awoke with a pounding headache. *Oooh, what hit me?*   
She looked around, and noticed many suitcases, parcels, and large   
boxes. *I must be in the cargo area...*  
  
A wave of pain shot through her head, and she tried to rub the back   
of her head, but found that her hands and feet were bound.  
  
* Oh, great, what do I do now?* Usagi thought in a panic.   
  
Then she thought about the special bond between Mamoru and herself.   
  
It was a telepathic bond that they shared, a result of their love for each   
other. They had used their bond to help them fight many enemies, but the   
Earth had entered into a period of peace. She had not even transformed   
into Sailor Moon for quite a few years.  
  
Another wave of pain shot through her head, nearly causing her to black   
out again.  
  
*I've got nothing to lose...* Usagi thought. She closed her eyes, and   
concentrated on finding the link to Mamoru's thoughts. Feeling the love   
of her fiancee, she knew she found her target.  
  
With all of the effort she could muster, her mind screamed his name.  
  
*MAMO-CHAN!*  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru sat bolt upright in his seat. He thought he heard Usagi screaming   
his name. He looked around in confusion, still seeing no sign of her. He was   
ready to chalk it up to a bad dream, when it happened again:  
  
*Mamo-chan, can you hear me?*  
  
It was Usagi! She was trying to contact him telepathically!  
  
He reached out with his mind, trying to link to her. He felt her fear,   
confusion, and pain.  
  
Pain?! *Usako?! Where are you? Are you OK?*   
  
*I'm alive, Mamo-chan. But something strange is going on..*  
  
She then told him what happened to her.   
  
*Don't worry, Usako, I will get you out of there!*  
  
Mamoru got out of his seat, and made his way to the back of the plane...  
  
*I will get you back Usako, I promise...*  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Be careful, my love* Usagi thought softly. The headache that  
she had was now settling down to a dull throbbing pain.  
  
She then heard voices coming towards her. *Oh, no! What now?*  
  
Usagi decided to pretend that she was still unconscious. She   
let her head fall foward, and closed her eyes.  
  
A man and a woman approached, arguing intently.  
  
"What do you mean, you conked her just becuase she saw my   
gun? You idiot! We could have easily explained the gun away!"   
The man argued.  
  
"Yes, and she would have went to get the Captain! I suppose   
you could have explained to him how it is that an international   
terroist is on board. He would have you restrained so fast you   
wouldn't have any time for excuses." The lady retorted.  
  
The man seemed to sigh in resignation. "Okay, Okay, lets not fight. I   
have got enough on my hands with this shipment of nerve gas."  
  
*Nerve gas??!! But how??* Usagi thought. She opened her eyes, and   
saw the man she recognized as the one who held the gun. Beside him,   
there was a lady that was wearing a stewardess uniform. *She must   
have been the one that conked me on the head.*  
  
They were leaning over some canisters stacked near the corner of the   
cargo area. "John, are you sure that they will pass undetected...I mean..."   
the lady asked him nervously.  
  
"Relax, Alissa. As long these canisters are labeled 'Oxygen' no one   
is going to think twice about checking their contents. I will disguise   
myself, and both I and the canisters will be on our way to an auction   
in the United States. The canisters will go to the highest bidder. And   
we," John said as he grabbed her and held her close,"will enjoy the windfall."   
  
As John and Alissa turned around, Usagi closed her eyes once more.   
  
John walked foward, then turned to Alissa. "There's something I need   
from the galley. Stay here and watch our guest."  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Alissa replied.  
  
Usagi listened for John to leave. When she heard the cargo hatch close,   
she decided to make a move.  
  
She opened her eyes and began to moan.  
  
Alissa turned around. "So the little rabbit is awake...too bad it will be your   
last day on Earth." She sneered.  
  
Usagi found her voice shaky, but leveled her gaze at Alissa. "What did he   
promise you, Alissa? Money? Jewels? Undying love?"   
  
"So the little rabbit has been listening in on our conversations. It will not   
work, you know. My love for John knows no bounds." Alissa retorted.  
  
"So, you love this guy so much, that you are going to help him sell poison   
that'll wipe out the Earth's population?" Usagi exlaimed.   
  
Usagi yelped as Alissa slapped her hard on the face. "You would do well to shut  
up. I just might make your death painless."  
  
Just then, Usagi heard the cargo hatch opening once more, and John's voice.  
  
"Yo, Alissa, come help me here!"   
  
Alissa sneered at Usagi. "Don't go anywhere..."  
  
Alissa walked towards the hatch on the other end of the cargo area. Usagi tried   
to see what was going on, but it was too dark . She heard them both approaching,   
but they seemed to be dragging something.  
  
When they reached her, Usagi could finally make out what they were dragging.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trouble's definatly brewing. On to part 3...  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
John and Alissa dropped the unconcious form of Mamoru before Usagi's feet.  
  
John smirked and turned to Usagi. "So, you know this joker? He sure seemed   
to be concerned about you..."  
  
Usagi was furious. "If you've killed him..."  
  
John dragged Mamoru to the opposite wall of the cargo area, and bound his  
hands and feet.  
  
He turned to face Usagi once more. "Not to worry. All I gave him was a little  
conk on the head, like my associate Alissa gave you. He should wake up  
in a little while. Just in time to watch you die..."  
  
Usagi panicked. This can't be happening! This was supposed to be a quiet   
and peaceful vacation.  
  
"We better get topside," Alissa said," we will be landing in a hour, and we   
need to prepare."  
  
They left the cargo area, leaving Usagi alone with an unconcious Mamoru.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi tried to get to Mamoru by crawling to him. However, with her hands   
and feet bound, she ended up inching towards him instead.  
  
When Usagi finally reached his side, she tried to awaken Mamoru.   
  
"Mamo-Chan? C'mon, it's Usako, wake up please!"  
  
Nothing.   
  
She fought back a sob. "Mamo-Chan, please wake up..."  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The pilot and the copilot were both feeling on edge. The flight had so far been  
uneventful, but they were hearing reports from the NOAA weather station in   
Florida that indicated a major hurricane just off of the North Carolina coast.   
  
The problem was the storm's size. They wouldn't be in the direct path, but they   
would pass through some turbulent air generated from the storm, and it was too late   
to divert from their flight plan...  
  
"We are reaching the area in question, so you better make the announcement,"   
The copilot told his weary counterpart.  
  
"Lets pray for the best," the pilot replied, and then switched the intercom on.  
  
"Attention, all passengers: this is your pilot speaking..."  
___________________________________________________________  
"Within the next 5 minutes, we will be entering some turbulent airspace. At this  
point, we do not know how long we will be in this area..."  
  
Alissa walked down the aisle, seeing to the nervous passengers. When she   
reached John's seat, she leaned over and whispered hotly, "What are we going   
to do? Will the nerve gas be stable enough down there?"  
  
John grabbed Alissa's wrist. "You worry too much. It will be fine, I tell you."   
he whispered back.  
  
Alissa jerked her wrist away from John's grasp. "I hope so, for all of our   
sakes..."she replied with anger.   
  
She then walked away...  
___________________________________________________________   
  
Mamoru's senses felt like they were drowning. He felt like he was trapped between  
two worlds...and he couldn't seem to wake up from the nightmare.  
  
He tried to remember what brought him here. The last time he felt this way, he   
was in the clutches of Queen Beryl. The brainwashing Beryl performed on   
him nearly caused him to lose his life.  
  
"Mamo-Chan..."  
  
That voice...it was familiar.  
  
"Please wake up, I need you!"   
  
The voice was pretty insistent...just like Usagi...  
  
It was Usagi! Mamoru pushed his senses to the max, and felt her  
fear. *Fear?? Whats going on??*  
  
He heard Usagi's voice once again.  
  
"We need to escape before they get back! Please wake up!"   
  
*I remember now....we're in trouble!*  
  
He began the fight to full conciousness...   
___________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi sat by Mamoru, watching for any change in his condition. She had  
talked to him, begged him, and pleaded with to wake up, but to no avail.  
  
As she sat there, she was feeling very weary. * Maybe if I close my eyes for   
just a few minutes...*   
  
Before she could completly close her eyes, she heard a groan.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. She tried to get as close as her bonds would allow  
her.   
  
Mamoru's eyes opened. "Usa?" He whispered.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai. How are you feeling? That must have been one nasty conk."  
  
Mamoru smiled, and struggled to sit up. "Where did they go?"  
  
She sighed. "They went back above deck, to plan what would happen when we land."  
She shivered. "If they land, with the nerve gas...people are going to die."  
  
Mamoru moved closer to Usagi. "We wont let that happen. We will find a way to   
defeat them, I promise."   
  
Suddenly, the plane lurched to one side, sending Usagi sliding to the other side  
of the cargo area.   
  
"Usako!" Mamo-chan shouted.  
  
"Usako, are you all right?"   
__________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi slid to the other side of the cargo area, coming to a stop near   
the hatch.  
  
"What a ride," Usagi moaned. She tried to push herself upright, but   
then another jolt shook the plane, sending her unceremoniously head   
over heels.  
  
She heard Mamoru calling to her from the other side of the cargo area.  
  
"Usako? Are you all right?? Answer me!!"  
  
"I'm all right Mamo-chan! I..." Her voice broke off as she saw the hatch   
open.  
  
*Oh, no...*  
  
Alissa came into the cargo area...  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
She noticed that Usagi was now right beside the hatch.   
  
*Must have been the turbulence.* Alissa thought.  
  
She went over to Usagi, and began to untie her.  
  
Usagi gave Alissa an incredulous look. "What are you doing?? Why--"  
  
"He's crazy. The plane is hitting some bad turbulence, and he doesn't   
care...we could all be killed...help me!" Alissa cried. As Usagi stood up,   
massaging her wrists, the plane bucked again. It was all that they could   
do to hold on.  
  
Usagi looked into the frightened woman's eyes. " Get back above decks,  
and strap yourself in. Mamoru and I can handle this."   
  
"But, what about John?? If he finds out that I have helped you, I will be   
a dead person, regardless of whether we land or not!"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment, then she had an idea.  
  
"Tell him we have escaped. That will lure him down here, where we can   
take care of him. It'll be safer. Now go!!!"  
  
Alissa turned and rushed out of the cargo hatch.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi let out a pent up breath. * Well, this is one vacation I am never   
going to forget...*  
  
Using one side of the cargo area, she made her way carefully over to   
Mamoru.  
  
"Usako! You're all right!" Mamoru exclaimed when he saw her coming   
towards him.  
  
She knelt down to untie his bonds. "Hai. I had help from an unlikely   
source."  
  
"I heard." Mamoru said. As soon as he was freed, he stood up and   
massaged his wrists. He then pulled Usako into a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, Usako..." Mamoru's voice trailed off as the plane was jolted yet   
again. They were both able to keep their balance by holding onto   
each other.  
  
"We've got a problem. If those canisters get damaged, this whole   
plane is going to become a death trap." Usagi said with worry in her   
voice.  
  
"We can't let that creep get away with it either. If we let him escape,   
he's gonna try this again." Mamoru argued.  
  
Another wave of turbulence hit the plane. They both looked over   
at the canisters, which were ready to fall over...   
  
"Mamo-chan! The canisters!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Mamoru had transformed himself into Tuxedo   
Kamen. With a wave of his gloved hand, he sent a wave of roses to   
surround the falling canisters. Once the roses were in place, a protective   
dome of energy came up and surrounded the canisters.  
  
He turned to Usagi. "I have to get these canisters secured!"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I will prepare for our 'guest'..."   
  
She took the silver crystal from around her neck and held it high.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
________________________________________________________________  
  
John looked out of the window as the plane was making its way through   
the rough air from the hurricane.   
  
He laughed, "Soon, I will be rich beyond my wildest dreams...and no one   
will stand in my way."   
  
Alissa stumbled up to his seat. "They have escaped..."  
  
"What??" John asked sharply.  
  
"I went down there to check on them, and they were gone! They escaped   
their bonds!"  
  
John rose to his feet. "Cmon, Alissa, lets go find them.."  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we are right in the middle of some of the worst   
turbulence on record! I don't know about you, but I am strapping in." Alissa   
walked off before John could react.  
  
John cursed, stood up, and made his way to the back of the plane....  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
John opened the cargo hatch, and carefully made his way inside.   
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he chanted. Pulling a bull whip out   
of his pocket, he flicked a switch on the handle. A bluish tint of electricity shot   
through the length of the whip. It crackled as he moved it against the floor of the   
cargo area.  
  
He noticed a glow coming from the corner of the cargo area where the canisters were.  
*The canisters! Maybe Alissa was right.?*  
  
He rushed to the other end of the cargo area. Before he could reach the canisters,   
he heard a voice behind him:  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
He turned around, and saw...a lady with wings?!?  
  
She spoke again.   
  
"You make money off of the destruction of others. This I cannot forgive! In the   
name of the moon, I, Eternal Sailor Moon, will punish you!"  
  
"You'll punish me? I am getting a ton of money from this sale, and nothing, not   
even you, can stop me!" John shouted. He cracked the whip, and sent it flying   
in her direction.  
  
Sailor Moon sized up the situation. She had improved her fighting style over the   
years, but this guy was at least a foot taller than she was...and he had a weapon.  
*I've gotta try...*  
  
Sailor Moon somersaulted out of the way, then came up with a roundhouse kick that   
connected with John's jaw. He staggered back, but maintained his balance.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
The plane shook once again. Sailor Moon used her wings to keep herself aloft,   
while John lost his balance, and fell to the deck.  
  
But he was determined to take her down with him. Before she could react, he   
brought up his electrified whip, and sent it flying towards her. The whip wrapped   
around her throat, choking off her airway. She sunk to the deck, clawing at the whip,   
trying to release it's ever tightening hold. The electricity that flowed through the whip   
crackled around her, causing her to cry out in pain.   
  
"You ...will...not..win," she managed to choke out.  
  
John now stood above her. "And why is that?"  
  
A new voice piped up from behind him.   
  
"Because you didn't check your back!"  
  
As John turned around, a white-gloved fist connected with his jaw. He staggered   
back, releasing the whip in the process. Sailor Moon sagged against the deck, breathing  
in much-needed air.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen dived on John, throwing a hail of punches. A few well placed punches   
found their mark, leaving the terrorist unconscious on the deck.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen rushed over to Sailor Moon's side, and helped her up. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes" She said gratefully. She looked at the unmoving form of the terrorist on the floor.  
"What should we do with him?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen powered his transformation down, and walked over to where the whip laid.  
Picking it up, he walked back over to the unmoving terrorist.  
  
"I say that we leave him down here for the rest of the trip...and when we get to New York,  
the Police will be waiting on him..."  
  
Mamoru tied the terrorist up with his own weapon, and left him right beside the canisters.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon powered her transformation down. "Agreed, though after this, I am  
probably going to need a vacation to recover from this vacation..."  
__________________________________________________________________  
The pilot came on the loudspeaker again...  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have cleared the area of turbulence, and we should be landing  
in about an hour. Smooth sailing from here...."  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The End  
  
hmm...It is finished. I have been thinking about tweaking the ending a tad, but otherwise  
it is done.  
  
Tell me what you think!  
  
Sailor Moon characters are not mine, they are just fun to write about, that's all.  
  
Till next time!  
  
Time Guardian  
tmegrdian@yahoo.com  
http://members.xoom.com/tmegrdian/index.html  
  
  



End file.
